après la guerre
by aele
Summary: désolée, c'est pas un titre très évocateur pour la fic, mais si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse !
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur.

BONNE LECTURE !

- chapitre 1 -

Heero relit encore une fois les inscriptions du cahier, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Bon sang, elle n'aurait pas pu leur faire confiance et leur dire tout dès le début ! Mais non, elle avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Mais ils la retrouveraient. En attendant, il y avait peut être dans le cahier des indications qu'ils avaient raté à la première lecture. Dans la navette en partance de L2, un voyageur se penche sur un cahier dont il connaît déjà les mots presque par cœur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les premiers mots sur ce cahier. Il paraît que ça peut m'aider d'écrire. Je crois pas. Mais si ça peut leur faire plaisir. Alors, ils m'ont donné ce cahier. "Ils"? Je sais juste leurs noms. Ils ont insisté pour que je vienne chez eux. Moi, je voulais pas, je voulais repartir chez moi. Enfin, chez moi, je me comprends …

Et voilà, déjà lancée sur des sujets n'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas sur quoi écrire.

Je viens de croiser Duo. Il a lu ce que j'avais écrit. Arrête ! Tu voulais que j'écrive mais t'as pas le droit de lire ! Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il m'a dit : « Tu pourrais commencer par présenter. » Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne parle plus. Pas depuis très longtemps. Depuis … laissez tomber. Enfin bref, j'ai juste repris le cahier avec un regard qui en disait long sur mes envies de le frapper. Il a comprit qu'il ne devait pas lire, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Il le dira aux autres.

Qui est Duo ? Un type. A peu près ma taille, deux yeux améthyste encadrés par une gueule d'ange, musclé, pourri gâté, un éternel sourire béat sur le visage, un esprit joueur et farceur. Vient de L2. Lui et les autres ont voulu que je vienne vivre chez eux. Ils m'ont presque kidnappée. Ils ont profité que je dormais pour me transporter. "Ils"? Duo et ses amis. Ses amis ? Vrai, vaut mieux les présenter.

Il y a Heero. Un bloc de glace qui ferait geler un iceberg. Aucune émotion ne se lit sur son visage, même ses yeux ont l'air vides. Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir, je pense qu'il a juste enfouit ses émotions très profondément. Deux yeux cobalt. Une touffe de cheveux qui n'ont jamais fait connaissance avec le gel. Ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire. Embauché dans une boîte d'informatique, sa grande passion. Vient de L1

Il y a Trowa. Lui, il parle à peine plus que moi, et c'est pas peu dire. Il a une mèche qui lui cache toujours un de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il est calme, travaille dans un cirque, où Duo veut m'emmener. Une sœur, Catherine. Pour ce qu'on sait, vient de L3

Il y a Quatre. Un petit blondinet aux yeux bleus qui démentent ses origines arabes. Il dirige une grosse entreprise, mais il est toujours là quand Duo a un problème urgent, du genre y'a plus de chocolat. Selon Duo, Quatre est une mère-poule pour nous. Le seul abordable du groupe, niveau discussion. 29 sœurs. Originaire de L4

Et enfin, il y a Wufei. Chinois irascible s'il en est. Quand il n'est pas en mission pour les Preventers, passe sa vie dans les livres ou en entraînements/méditations. Un autre de ses passe-temps, courir après Duo un sabre à la main. Un pur et dur de L5

Eh oui, Duo est un petit farceur. Et il a un débit encore plus rapide que…. Non, vous ne saurez pas.

Voilà, les présentations sont faites. Fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il est 3h00 du matin. La phrase de Duo me reste dans la tête. "Tu pourrais commencer par te présenter". Se présenter … c'est dire qui on est, non ? Et raconter son passé? Mais mon passé n'a rien d'intéressant. De toute façon, vous le saurez pas. Parce que je veux pas vous le dire et que vous n'avez pas assez de mouchoirs à disposition. Parce qu'il paraît que mon passé est triste.

Me présenter ? On peut essayer.

Je me mets devant la glace. 1m60. Cheveux châtains, très long. Yeux bleus-gris. Un air méfiant et inaccessible. Voilà ce que je vois. Ça va, comme présentation ? Mon nom ? N'essayez même pas de le savoir. Je l'ai pas dit à ces sds d'Oz, alors allez au diable. De toute façon, les gens ne m'appellent pas. Il n'y a que les cinq là qui essayent de me faire réagir. Surtout Duo et Quatre, les autres ont l'air de s'en fiche un peu beaucoup. Bah, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Je ne leur donne pas la confiance que je sais qu'ils mériteraient d'avoir. Ils sont patients. Très. Mais je ne peux pas. Question d'habitude.

Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment fini pour aujourd'hui.


	2. lecture du journal, partie 2

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur.

BONNE LECTURE !

chapitre 2 : lecture du journal, partie 2

Encore une journée qui passe. Il n'y a qu'Heero dans la maison. Non, plutôt, il squatte le bureau dans sa chambre, et il en sortira à peine pour manger à midi. Mais je sais qu'il me surveille quand même. Si je sors, il le sait tout de suite et il est là pour me demander où je vais. Alors maintenant, je lui écris où je vais et je lui donne le mot. Même si je ne sors que pour aller à la plage, derrière la maison, il veut savoir. Comme si il avait peur que je parte. Mais bon, je le comprends, vu les menaces de Duo si il m'arrive quelque chose. Ça donne pas envie de faire un faux pas.

Bon allez, c'est décidé, je prends mon cahier, et je vais m'asseoir sur la plage et regarder la mer. Le temps de prévenir mon "garde du corps", et me voilà tranquillement assise sur le sable, le vent flottant autours de moi. J'écris en regardant la mer. La mer. Quelque chose que j'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est…magique. Elle est changeante, douce un moment, furieuse l'instant d'après. Sa couleur varie en fonction du temps. Aujourd'hui, la mer a des teintes vertes. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à mon installation, il y a un mois. Je l'ai vu à travers la baie vitrée du salon. Du coup, ça m'a enlevé l'envie de les enguirlander pour mon "déménagement ». Je suis restée baba et ça, c'est rare. Du coup, j'ai mieux accepté mon installation.

En y repensant bien, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette maison. Même pas le ménage, parce qu'il y a une dame qui vient 5 fois par semaine, les matins. Ma présence est superflue. C'est comme si ils faisaient ça par pure gentillesse. Comme si ils ne demandaient rien en échange. Mais j'y crois pas trop. Les gens aident pas les autres, comme ça. Ils veulent quelque chose après, comme un du.

J'ai demandé à Quatre, quand il est rentré. Pour être précise, j'ai écrit ma demande sur ce que je devrai faire pour les rembourser de leur accueil. Il m'a regardé bizarrement, comme s'il croyait pas ce qu'il lisait. Et puis il m'a répondu doucement :

« -Tu n'auras rien à faire. Tu n'as pas de dette envers nous. »

Il a du voir que je le croyais pas. Mais c'est la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendu.

« -Tu sais, si je t'aide, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te sentes obligée de me rendre quelque chose de même valeur. Je te considère comme mon amie et les amis ne se doivent rien. »

Ça, ça m'a encore plus surpris. Et puis, Duo s'est incrusté dans la conversation.

« -Mais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour nous, tu peux commencer par faire un gâteau au chocolat, genre brownies, et puis quelques cookies, et des crêpes, des gaufres, et aussi…

Maxwell, elle ne nous doit rien, et elle a peut être pas envie de te faire à manger !

T'en voulais aussi, Feifei ? Mais il fallait le dire, j'aurais demandé double ration.

MAXWELL ! »

Et une course poursuite dans la maison, une.

Un appel sur le visiophone. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde semble occupé. En tout cas, ça à l'air urgent, parce que la personne insiste. Non, je n'irai pas, non, je n'irai pas. Trop tard, ça a déjà décroché. C'est une jeune fille à l'écran. Blonde, pull rose, bien coiffée. Une fille de bonne famille. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle me voit.

« -Est ce que Heero est là ? »

Hochement de tête de ma part. J'ai même pas besoin d'aller le chercher, il arrive au moment là. Je lui montre le visiophone sans un mot et il vient voir qui c'est. Il l'a à peine aperçu qu'il fait une superbe grimace. Heureusement qu'il était pas dans le champ de la caméra. Il s'avance quand même et prend ma place. Ouf, j'aimais pas le regard de l'autre.

C'est au dîner que Heero annonce la nouvelle.

« -Réléna vient demain après-midi. Comme c'est dimanche, elle espère voir tout le monde. »

Réactions diverses. Duo tire la langue, Trowa et Wufei se demandent visiblement comment faire pour y échapper, Quatre a l'air tout content, mais il aime tout le monde, alors ça le dérange pas. Heero est encore plus renfermé que d'habitude, signe de très grand mécontentement.

Et moi, ben j'ai eu le droit à un cours sur qui-est-réléna-peacecraft-alias-reine-de-sank-etc-etc. Ça m'a pas plut beaucoup. Je sens que déjà d'instinct, je l'aime pas, cette fille.

fin du chapitre


	3. lecture du journal:visite qui tourne mal

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur.

BONNE LECTURE !

chapitre 3 : lecture du journal, partie 3

Une autre journée est passée. Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire, elle m'a dégoûtée. Je suis enfermée dans ma chambre, les gars me demandent d'ouvrir, m'assurant que la cruche est partie. Pourquoi enfermée ? j'en ai eu ma claque. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me fusiller du regard, tout ça parce qu'au début, je me suis cachée derrière quelqu'un, qui n'était autre qu'Heero, et que ça lui a pas plu. Elle m'a saqué. Je l'ai pas supportée, je suis allée marcher sur la plage. Ils m'ont vite rejoint, sauf Quatre, qui lui faisait la conversation. Ils avaient prétendu "venir me chercher". Elle en avait l'air vexée. Le coup de grâce est venu à la fin, alors qu'elle allait repartir. Bien sûr, avant, il y avait eu les insultes implicites mais là, elle a battu tous les records. "Si un jour vous avez des problèmes, venez à Sank, je vous offrirai l'asile politique". Grand regard d'incompréhension. "Sank est un royaume neutre, où les avis de recherches extérieurs ne sont pas appliqués". Sur les fesses, j'en étais, et les autres aussi. Elle semblait fière de son petit effet. J'ai fait demi-tour, direction ma chambre, mais ils se sont mis à hurler, alors j'ai pu entendre un peu ; ça donnait ça.

« -PAUVRE GOURDE, T'ORAIS PAS PU TE TAIRE ! ON A MIS UN MOIS POUR QU'ELLE ACCEPTE DE NOUS COTOYER, ET TOI TU BOUSILLES TOUT EN 5 SECONDES CHRONO ! NON MAIS RETENEZ MOI, JE VAIS ME LA TRUCIDER ! (Duo, d'une humeur de dogue)

ONNA, SI T'AS RIEN DE PLUS INTELLIGENT À DIRE, ALORS TAIS TOI, ÇA AMÉLIORERA LE MONDE ! (Wufei, sortant son sabre)

…. (Trowa, les sourcils froncés)

Réléna, ce n'était pas le mieux à dire … (Petit Quatre, diplomate jusqu'au bout)

Mais … mais … attendez, c'était pas méchant. Heero, protège-moi ! (la grognasse, de moins en moins assurée)

Réléna … tu es vraiment nulle. Tu te permets de juger les autres, mais tu ne sais même pas qui ils sont. Alors maintenant, tu sors de cette maison et t'y remets jamais les pieds." (Heero, mode glaçon dangereux, faisant le plus long discours que j'ai entendu de lui)

Je n'ai pas compris après. J'ai claqué ma porte, fermé à clé et me suis jetée sur mon lit. Depuis ce temps, ils sont dans le couloir, à me demander de sortir. Même Trowa s'y est mis. Mais il faudra plus que ça pour que je sorte.

Trois jours… 3 fois 24h00 que je me suis coupée du monde. Quatre se désespère, je n'ai rien mangé. S'il savait : j'en ai l'habitude. Ils viennent me parler. Mais pourquoi ils me laissent pas tranquille !

…. Je dois partir. Retourner dans mon monde ! Là bas, personne ne me décevra parce que personne ne s'occupera réellement de moi. Je ne connais pas les règles, ici. Je dois partir. Je sais que c'est pas leur faute, mais je dois …

Musique ? De la musique ? C'est … beau … je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça ! Je crois … que je vais aller voir.

Là, c'est encore un récit que je vais faire. Ça s'est passé il y a quelques heures.

Je suis sortie de ma chambre. Sans bruit, en vérifiant bien que personne n'était dans les parages. La musique venait d'une pièce que je n'avais pas encore visitée. Et pourtant, j'ai eu le temps.

Ils ne m'ont pas vu quand je suis rentrée. Juste quand je suis allée m'asseoir au pied du piano, en position fœtale. Mais Quatre et Trowa n'ont pas arrêté de jouer, ils ont continué. Et quand le morceau a été fini, ils en ont commencé un autre. Ils ont joué longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Duo les appelle pour venir manger. Plus précisément, il a ouvert la porte assez discrètement, contrairement à son habitude, et est resté bouche bée devant le tableau des deux musiciens, et de moi, recroquevillée sur moi, fermant les yeux et écoutant. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, alors j'ai sursauté quand il s'est assis à coté de moi. Et nous avons continué d'écouter Trowa et Quatre.

Une sorte de torpeur s'est installée à la fin du morceau, chacun plongé dans la musique. Je me suis levée la première. J'étais … calme … sereine. Oui, c'est ça. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais sereine. Arrivée à la porte, je leur ai sourit. Un grand sourire qui se voulait sincère, pour les remercier. Un sourire comme avant que je me fasse attraper par Oz.

Pendant le repas, j'ai remarqué leur gêne. Ils hésitent. Je le sais. Ils voudraient que je leur explique. Mon passé, mes origines, la façon dont j'ai été attrapée par Oz, celle dont j'ai été traitée. Ils aimeraient savoir, parce que la réplique de l'autre a fait resurgir leurs interrogations, celles qu'ils avaient laissées en suspend le temps que je m'habitue à eux. Mais mon passé … il n'y a des choses qui ne se racontent pas.

fin du chapitre


	4. lecture du journal:et on y comprendra ri

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur.

**Note** : les paroles écrites sont _en italiques_

BONNE LECTURE !

chapitre 4 : lecture du journal, partie 4 -----------------

Aujourd'hui. C'est aujourd'hui que la discussion a eu lieu. Celle sur mon passé. Ils avaient choisi leur jour : tous étaient en congé, même Quatre, tous m'attendaient assis sur les canapés quand je me suis levée, tous avaient cet air grave sur le visage.

Je me suis raidie dès que je suis entrée dans la pièce. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que ma présence était exigée dans le salon dès que je me serais habillée. Et le ton ne supportait pas la désobéissance.

Ils m'ont interrogée. Mon passé, mes relations, mes activités. Je n'ai rien dit. J'en étais incapable. Ça me bloquait, toutes ces questions, c'était comme dans les salles de la base d'oz. Ils posaient question sur question, n'attendant presque pas les réponses. Je n'entendais plus distinctement, juste des bribes. "Tu comprends … savoir qui tu es … prévenir ta famille", "ton nom … ton âge …".

Je ne supportais plus. C'était … une torture. Je ne sais plus précisément. Juste que mon visage restait de marbre, alors que dans ma tête je hurlais. Le plus important était de ne pas leur montrer mon trouble. Pourtant, il y avait cette voix dans ma tête, cette voix qui hurlait et les suppliait. Je ne voulais plus les entendre, mais ils étaient coriaces. Comme moi, avant.

Ils voulaient la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était … impossible.

Je me suis levée d'un coup, sans prévenir. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai marché vers la porte, ils n'ont pas essayé de me retenir. Sur le seuil, j'ai hésité, me suis retournée, et je leur ai hurlé d'arrêter, de me laisser tranquille. Je ne parle plus, alors mon cri n'a fait aucun décibel, mais j'ai formé les mots avec mes lèvres. J'étais perdue, et ils insistaient. Et je suis tombée. Recroquevillée. Sans pouvoir bouger. Jamais. Les yeux dans le vague. Je n'ai pas réagis quand ils m'ont secouée. Pas non plus à leurs paroles. C'était un geste de défense que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Ma vision était floue, mais j'ai vu Quatre, qui était en face de moi, porter la main à son cœur et chercher sa respiration.

Finalement, ils m'ont remontée à ma chambre. Je suis restée prostrée longtemps, une grande partie de la journée, ils se relayaient pour ne pas me laisser seule. Quand je suis descendue, ils ont paru soulagés. Pourtant, je suis sûre que j'avais une tête de malade. Quatre m'a dit qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils ne voulaient pas me forcer à leur raconter, qu'il fallait que je sache que si je voulais parler ils seraient toujours là, que j'avance à mon rythme. J'ai hésité, mais je leur ai demandé quand même, pour être sûre. _Plus de questions ? _Il m'a promis.

_On m'appelle Li._

Je leur ai dit ce soir. Ils avaient l'air content que je leur dise. Comme si ils pensaient que je leur faisais confiance. Non, désolée les gars, c'est pas de la confiance. C'est de l'acclimatation. Et pour retarder d'autres questions. Bah oui, je vous donne un nom, alors vous pensez que je m'adapte et que le reste va suivre. Désolée, c'est pas ça. D'ailleurs, c'est pas mon vrai nom, juste un truc usuel.

Duo voulait fêter ça avec une virée en boîte, mais il a renoncé quand il a vu le regard agacé des autres et hostile de ma part. Trowa, Wufei et Heero ont approuvé, prenant note de l'information. Quatre m'a sourit avec bienveillance.

Cauchemars. Ils reviennent chaque nuit. Toujours les même. Du sang. Des morts. Des enfants qui me regardent. Ils ont faim. Ils n'ont pas plus de dix ans. Les coups de fouet. Et ce rire, ce rire qui se moque de moi, de ma position. Une phrase qui retentit dans ma tête et qui s'y ancre « Je te l'avais bien dit »

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Calée dans mes oreillers, je regarde ma chambre en attendant l'aube.

Ais-je déjà décris ma chambre ? Elle est grande, séparée en deux parties par une grande bibliothèque. En entrant, c'est une sorte de salon, avec canapé, petite table, bureau, tapis moelleux. La bibliothèque est garnie de livres divers et variés, et certains rangements supportent des vases remplis de fleurs, la chaîne hi-fi et les cd. Derrière la bibliothèque, un grand lit deux places, une armoire coulissante, une psyché, et une porte pour aller dans la salle de bain privée. Le tout dans des tons de beige. Très moderne, simple, agréable. Une chambre d'amis.

Et ça, c'est juste ma chambre. C'est dire à quel point la maison est grande. La maison à Quatre.

Je m'occupe en attendant le jour. Je relis ce que j'ai écrit, je range un peu, j'écoute les bruits. J'essaye de parler aussi. Je m'entraîne à lire et écrire mieux, parce que je sais que quand je rentrerai, je ne pourrai plus. Et je pense à la journée que j'ai passé, analysant chaque mot, chaque geste. Je pense que le temps passe, même si ça ne se voit pas sur ce cahier. Quand j'ai fini, le plus souvent, je dérive. Je pense à toute la haine en moi, qui ne fait que s'étendre et ne s'arrêtera qu'avec "sa" mort. Je pourrai peut être … Non ! Pas de confiance ! Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être mêlés à ça. Impossible. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Elle est bien loin, la Li qui contrôle toujours ce qu'elle pense, qui fait plier tout le monde. Oui, elle est loin. Loin de son univers quotidien. Loin de sa bande. Loin de sa vie.

fin du chapitre ------------------


	5. lecture du journal : oups

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur.

Merci à toi, boubanath, pour ta review. ffnet ne m'a pas donné ton adresse mail complète (il manque tout ce qu'il y a d'habitude aprèsle ). Pour les reviews anonymes, je sais pas comment on fait, sinon j'arrangerai le truc. C'est pas fait expres. Mais je ne désepère pas de trouver comment faire

Les paroles écrites sont _en italiques_

BONNE LECTURE !

chapitre 5 : lecture du journal, partie 5 -----------------

J'ai essayé d'appeler Bill, cette nuit, sur le visiophone. J'aurais peut être du le faire avant. Mais bon. Il n'a pas répondu. En regardant la date, j'ai compris pourquoi. Bill est toujours fermé les jeudis. C'est pas grave, je réessayerai plus tard.

Bill ? C'est le patron du bar où je fais mes affaires. Chez Bill, il y a les chefs de bandes, les soirs. C'est là où beaucoup de choses se jouent. Et personne ne s'en doute.

Dans les escaliers, en remontant, j'ai entendu du bruit. Quelqu'un qui attendait en haut des marches. Mais "il" ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le sache là. S'il n'y avait eu ce bruit, je l'aurais pas su. Je suis pas si rouillée, finalement. Pas de lumière, le bon point pour moi. Sans bruit, je suis remontée. Doucement. Marche après marche. Regardant partout. Cherchant l'ombre. Trouvée ! A gauche des escaliers, tapie, presque invisible. Mais pour savoir c'est qui … Je me suis tournée vers les portes de droite. 3 portes. 3 chambres. Trowa, Duo et Quatre. J'ai choisi la première porte. Après réflexion, je me suis rappelée, c'était la chambre de Trowa. L' "autre" a compris mon intention. Il a bougé sans bruit. Je lui ai tourné le dos, comme si je ne le savais pas. Quand il a bondis vers moi, je me suis retournée et lui ai flanqué un direct du droit ravageur qui l'a assommé au milieu du couloir. Encore une fois, ce direct fait ses preuves. Sans réfléchir plus, je suis rentrée sans bruit dans la chambre de Trowa. Pas question d'être seule quand un inconnu est dans le couloir. Et tant pis si ils se trouvent nez à nez avec l'imposteur ; dans la vie, c'est chacun pour soi. J'ai fermé la porte à clé et me suis adossée à la porte. Trowa n'a pas bougé. C'est sur le seuil que je me suis endormie.

Je me suis réveillée dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre inconnue. Encore. Un mois avant, c'était pareil. Ça devient une habitude. Moment de flottement. Et je me suis rappelée la nuit. Bon, ok, je voyais le visiophone, l'escalier, mon direct du droit, la porte fermée à clé. Après, rien. Je n'ai même pas senti qu'on m'avait bougé. C'était le lit de Trowa. Je suis descendue rapidement. Tout le monde était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Sauf Heero, bien sûr, qui travaillait dans sa chambre. Heero qui m'a regardé bizarrement en me disant que si je voulais appeler quelqu'un, je n'avais pas à le faire la nuit, personne ne m'en empêcherait. Et il m'a félicité pour la droite que j'avais mise à Wufei. « Bien visé, il s'en souviendra pendant longtemps, celui là. »

Devant mon air ébahi, il m'a expliqué que la nuit, c'était Wufei qui s'était caché, pensant que j'étais un voleur. Que Quatre l'avait retrouvé inconscient en se levant tôt le matin. Qu'ils avaient compris ses explications quand Trowa était arrivé en annonçant qu'il m'avait retrouvé endormie dans sa chambre. Que Duo n'en pouvait plus de rire. Que Wufei était grave en colère contre moi. Oups.

Avec un sourire, il s'est levé, me faisant signe de le suivre, est descendu prendre deux blousons, pris des clés, m'a entraîné dans la voiture, et s'est mis à rouler, sans faire attention à mes efforts pour sortir.

« -Je ne t'emmène pas loin, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. C'est pour te féliciter. »

De toute façon, je pouvais pas sauter de la voiture en marche, hein ? Quoique …

Il s'est arrêté au bord d'une petite plage, invisible de la route, entourée par les falaises. Il y avait juste deux ou trois personnes qui se promenaient. On s'est assis en silence, et au bout d'un moment, je me suis levée pour chercher des coquillages. Il me regardait faire. Il n'a rien dit jusqu'au moment où je lui balancé de l'eau salée que j'avais dans la paume de mes mains. Moi, j'étais morte de rire. Silencieuse, bien sûr, mais rigolant quand même. Il a enlevé ses baskets, et est parti en courant vers la mer. Il en est revenu avec de l'eau salée qu'il m'a lancé au dernier moment. Et nous jouions comme deux gosses à se projeter le plus d'eau possible. Il riait, et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait fondre sa carapace, même si ce n'est qu'une journée.

A midi, on y était encore, mais il a déclaré une pause déjeuner. Il avait visiblement tout prévu, parce que vu la vitesse à laquelle il m'avait embarquée, c'était pas possible autrement. L'après midi s'est passé tranquillement à faire des châteaux de sable. C'était à celui qui ferait le plus haut, le plus beau, le plus de tours. On ne parlait presque pas, dans mon cas, c'est pas possible, dans le sien, il aime pas. Mais on s'est compris. Il est comme un grand frère veillant sur moi. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, qu'il serait toujours là. Je lui ai écris qu'il ne me connaissais pas beaucoup, que je risquais de le décevoir, qu'il ne savait rien de mon passé. Il a dit que le passé n'était pas important. "Regarde Duo, me dit-il, qui croirait en le voyant qu'il vient de la plus pauvre des colonies et qu'il a passé son enfance dans la rue ? Qu'il nous a avoué parler sans cesse parce que selon lui le silence c'est la mort ?"

On a regardé le coucher de soleil avant de prendre le chemin de la maison.

Quand il a garé la voiture dans le garage, les autres sont sortis à toute vitesse. Quatre m'a littéralement sauté dans les bras, heureux de voir qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé mais s'inquiétant quand même parce qu'on était trempés, pendant que Duo enguirlandait Heero « Non mais tu te rends pas compte la peur qu'on a eu en voyant personne en rentrant, et pas un mot d'explication, rien ! Et pourquoi vous êtes trempés, d'abord, hein ? », Trowa nous fit un signe de tête à chacun, un micro sourire en me regardant, et Wufei était à l'écart, l'air boudeur. Je me suis approchée de lui. C'est vrai que je l'avais pas raté. Un beau cocard, qu'il avait.

_« Désolée, je savais pas que c'était toi._

Parce que tu aurais cogné moins fort ?

_Je n'aurais pas frappé. Mais tu t'es caché, tu as bondis. C'est un vieux réflexe. _

Et quel réflexe. La prochaine fois, ne te cache pas quand tu veux appeler quelqu'un. Et vous étiez où, aujourd'hui ? »

Echange de regards avec Heero. Il est parti en courant. "le premier à la cuisine a gagné !". Je suis arrivée bonne dernière, malgré Quatre qui m'encourageait. Mais j'avais une excuse, j'avais mal à la jambe …

fin du chapitre 5 -----------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur.

BONNE LECTURE !

----------------- chapitre 6 : lecture du journal, partie 6 -----------------

Cauchemars. Encore. J'ai réussi à joindre Bill. Il y a une heure. Il l'a pas cru quand il m'a vu. Ils me croient tous morte. Il a juré de pas dire aux autres que j'allais bien. Mais il m'a donnée des nouvelles inquiétantes. Mon territoire est envahi par les autres bandes. Pour le moment, ce ne sont que les frontières, parce que notre puissance fait encore peur, mais ça commence.

Les jeunes meurent de faim. Finalement, paix ou pas, ça ne change rien. Les gens meurent toujours sur L2. La situation ne s'arrange pas. Les politiciens prônent la paix, mais ils ne se soucient pas plus des gens. Et on meure. Et ils ne comprennent pas que c'est de la misère et de la pauvreté (et encore, sur L2, le mot est faible) que vient la guerre.

Je dois y aller. Ils ont besoin de moi. Ils ont faim. Froid. Ils sont malades. Seuls. Abandonnés. Je le sens. Je n'ai pas cessé de le sentir. Mon sac est près. Il l'a toujours été, depuis le début. Quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital.

Mais puis-je les quitter ? Ils m'ont accueillis. Ils comprendraient que je veuille partir, mais ils seraient déçus si je ne leur dis pas pourquoi et si je pars comme une voleuse. En même temps … je suis une voleuse. Paradoxe.

J'ai posé mon sac dans le salon. Ils l'ont tous vu. Ils ont tous compris. Mais ils n'ont rien dit. Le temps presse, mais j'hésite. Ils le sentent.

Aujourd'hui, leurs amis doivent venir. Cette visite non plus, je ne la sens pas. Duo essaye de me rassurer, quand il voit mon appréhension. Il me répète que tout se passera bien, que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Que je connais déjà Hilde et Catherine. La première vient régulièrement (elle ferait presque partie du paysage – elle est honnête, je crois) et la deuxième est venue deux fois voir Trowa, son frère-disparu-mais-retrouvé-grâce-à-la-guerre. Les autres … je sais pas.

Ce sont mes derniers mots sur ce cahier. Je vais partir. Rien à craindre, hein ? Ne pas s'inquiéter, n'est ce pas ? Alors là Duo, tu t'es planté, et en beauté même !

Je vais partir. Cette fois, c'est vrai. Figurez vous que la visite s'est mal passé. Etonnant, hein ? J'en suis même pas surprise. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait des sympas. Pleins. Hilde Schbeiker, Catherine Bloom, Dorothy Catalogna, Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, Zechs Merquise (le frère de l'autre pouffe qui, grand miracle, n'était pas là) et les autres que je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître : O, H, et S. Encore que c'est des Mads, je me pose des questions.

Les garçons m'avaient prévenus la veille. C'était "pour fêter l'année de paix qui s'est écoulée." Ils m'avaient demandé d'être là, de ne pas m'enfermer la moitié du temps. J'avais promis d'essayer.

Ils sont tous arrivés vers 14h00. Ils défilaient. Présentation, salutation. Il ne manquait plus que les lettres. Tout le monde était venu me "parler" un peu, sans sembler remarquer ma méfiance. En restant en retrait, observant les groupes, je n'ai pas pu rater les affinités. Hilde est un Duo au féminin, et Wufei avait fort à faire avec ces deux là. Heero, Quatre, Lucrezia, Dorothy, Sally et Zechs parlaient de leurs souvenirs communs en petits groupes. Trowa et Catherine parlaient d'un cirque. Et la sonnette a retentit.

Quatre est allé ouvrir et est revenu avec cinq vieux. Il y a eu des salutations de tous les cotés, et on a été présentés. J'étais restée dans mon coin, je l'avais déjà reconnu.

« -Li, voici J, G, O, H et S, nos mentors. Ils viennent aussi des colonies. »

Pauvre Quatre. Il pensait bien faire. J'ai salué O, H et S d'un signe de tête, G d'un signe de reconnaissance et J d'un superbe direct. Ce bâtard n'a même pas réagi, il semblait surpris de me voir là. Ouais, d'accord, et moi, je devrais dire quoi alors !

« -Toi ! » à peine soufflé « -C'est toi ! »

Je le fustigeais du regard. Les autres regardaient, tous étonnés. Je les détestais. Ils avaient dis que je connaissais personne et ils me forçaient à rencontrer la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir. Toute la colère enfouie depuis des mois remontait.

Demi-tour. La chambre. Courir. Mon sac est en bas. Attendre la nuit. Leur écrire un mot. Leur expliquer. Rien ne peut expliquer, il n'y a pas de mots. C'est décidé, je leur laisse le cahier. Même si beaucoup de choses n'ont pas été écrites. S'il manque des évènements. Pour leur dire que je m'en veux de les laisser comme ça, mais que je le dois. J'ai revu l'homme que je déteste le plus. Les autres ont besoin de moi.

Je voudrais leur dire … que je les apprécie. Que, finalement, je crois pouvoir leur faire confiance. Qu'ils vont me manquer. Qu'on se reverra peut être. Que je suis désolée, parce qu'aux visites "importantes" qu'ils ont eu le temps que j'étais là, ça s'est mal fini. Que je ne leur en veux pas de m'avoir mis en face de J. En face de … non, ça me coupe le moral de le dire.

Oui, je voudrais leur dire tout ça. Mais je ne peux que l'écrire.

Pardonne moi Duo, on ne pourra pas aller au cirque. C'est dommage, j'y avais jamais été. Quatre, continue à prendre soin d'eux. Heero, tes efforts sont visibles, n'abandonne pas. Wufei, encore une fois, désolée pour ton œil au beurre noir. Trowa, continue la musique, c'est magnifique.

A plus, les gars, ravie de vous avoir rencontrés, même si on est pas du même monde. Je regarderai ce que vous êtes devenus. Je ne vous oublierai pas. C'est promis. Promis.

Je sais que mon cahier est entre de bonnes mains, que je l'ai confié aux bonnes personnes.

Li »

La nuit suivante, une ombre prenait son sac dans le vestibule et passait la porte silencieusement, abandonnant le havre de calme qu'elle avait découvert.

Heero repris en partie ses esprits alors que la navette allait atterrir sur L2. Li était partie après la fête de la paix, et cela malgré la garde autour de son sac.

Il sortit de la navette et passa la sécurité pensif, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

----------------- fin du chapitre -----------------


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Aele

Base : Gundam wing

Discalimer : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur.

BONNE LECTURE !

----------------- chapitre 7 ---------------

Quand les pilotes rentrèrent, le lendemain soir, un détail clochait, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main dessus. Jusqu'à ce que Duo arrive dans le salon.

« -Dites, les gars, vous avez vu Li ?

- Elle n'est pas encore descendue, pourquoi ? répondit Quatre.

-Mais si elle est descendue, puisque la porte de sa chambre est ouverte. Elle ferme toujours quand elle est dedans. Elle a fini de faire la tête.

- On ne l'a pas vue.

- Ben elle est où, alors ?

- Elle n'est pas sortie de la journée. Je ne l'ai pas vu, pas entendue, affirma Heero.

- Elle n'aurait quand même pas … »

Duo ne finit pas sa phrase et couru à l'étage. Dans la chambre de Li, tout était calme. Trop calme. La chambre semblait inhabitée et les armoires vides ouvertes et le lit non défait confirmait cette impression. Li était partie avec toutes ses affaires. Sur le bureau, il y avait seulement le cahier qu'ils lui avaient donné en disant que ça pourrait l'aider. Heero le prit et redescendit dans le salon. Une fois en bas, il le donna à Quatre, signifiant par là qu'il fallait qu'il lise. Quatre commença d'une voie triste.

« Les premiers mots sur ce cahier … »

Personne ne parlait, tous essayaient de comprendre. La lecture dura un moment. Il n'y avait pas d'indication de temps, mais ils pouvaient facilement se rappeler les évènements. Ils la voyaient sous un jour nouveau. Ils n'imaginaient pas qu'elle ait pu ressentir certains évènements de cette manière.

« Je sais que mon cahier est entre de bonnes mains, que je l'ai confié aux bonnes personnes. Li »

Un grand silence s'ensuivi.

----------------- POV Heero -----------------

Partie. Elle est partie. Je croyais qu'elle avait trouvé une famille ici. Qu'elle s'était adaptée définitivement. Pourquoi ? Ça me rend si … triste. Elle était obligée ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit. Il faut la retrouver.

« -Il faut la retrouver. »

Cette phrase de Wufei me tire de mes pensées.

« - Elle ne doit pas être partie depuis si longtemps ! En se dépêchant, on pourra …

-Si elle ne nous pas prévenus, c'est qu'elle avait une raison. Et je crois qu'elle est partie depuis longtemps. » Trowa a l'air de savoir ce qu'il dit.

« - C'est pas une raison ! Il pourrait lui arriver malheur. On va faire des recherches. D'abord, son dossier. »

Je vais le chercher. Il est dans le bureau, personne n'y a touché depuis son arrivée. Mais j'ai beau chercher partout, je ne le trouve pas. Je retourne dans la salle en haussant les épaules.

---------------- fin du POV -----------------

« Elle l'a pris. » Duo était blanc. « Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas que l'on sache.

- Qu'on sache quoi, Wuwu ? Y'a pleins de choses qu'on sait pas sur elle.

- Justement. Dans son dossier, il devait y avoir quelques précisions. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve. Pas trop facilement, en tout cas.

-Comment ça, pas trop facilemeent ? Wu, on sait pas par où commeencer à chercher, je te signale.

- Réfléchis Duo. Rappelle toi. Elle connaît J et G. Elle vient très probablement de L2. Elle connaît un certain Bill. C'est assez pour la retrouveer. Et mon nom est Wufei.

- Feifei …. T'es doué, tu sais ? Heero eet moi, on va voir les profs, Trowa, tu peux retrrouver le numéro de téléphone de ce Bill dans la mémoire du visiopphone, stp ? Et faire des recherches. On le retroouvera plus facilement comme ça. Quatre, tu peux te servir de tonce pour obtenir le dossier qu'Oz a fait sur elle ? C'est en grande partie le même dossier. Sur le notre, il y avait l'après capture, c'est-à-dire les séjours à l'hôpital et au centre, en plus. Wuwu, t'es muté aux recherches d'une certaine Li sur L2. Trowa t'aidera quand il aura fini. Tout le monde en place. »

Les recherches commencèrent le lendemain, malgré leur impatience. Il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit ce soir là.

Duo conduisait comme un malade sur la route du laboratoire des Mads. Heero en priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, accroché à son siège. Quatre passait coup de fil sur coup de fil. Wufei commença à regarder dans les dossiers des Preventers, mais il n'y avait rien. Avec Trowa, qui avait trouvé rapidement, il continua ses recherches.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau au salon pour mettre en commun les résultats. Duo fulminait et insultait "ces saletés de prof qui croient qu'ils n'ont pas de comptes à rendre".

« - Non seulement J ne nous a rien dit, mais en plus, il a affirmé que Li était une grande fille qui pouvait s'occuper d'elle toute seule ! Et quand on lui a dit qu'il la connaissait, il a dit que non, il la connaissait pas ! Quel menteur, ce type ! Papy G ne sait rien sur son passé ou son mode de vie. Il la connaît à cause de leurs activités.

- Sois précis, dit Heero. J a dit "non, je ne la connais pas, mais j'aurais du." Si ce que Li a marqué sur son cahier est vrai et que J lui a fait du mal, leurs contacts étaient motivés par la nécessité, pas l'entente. Pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait du la connaître. Elle n'avait jamais du quitter L2 avant de se faire prendre par Oz.

- De mon coté, j'ai obtenu d'avoir une copie de son dossier. Elle devrait arriver demain matin.

- Ce Bill tient un bar, en plein milieu de L2. Ça s'appelle "zone franche".

- Le … le quoi ? » Duo regardait Trowa d'un air ahuri. « Mais quel … ! Comment j'ai fait pour laisser passer ça ! Mais quel nul je suis ! Evidemment ! Le Zone ! Pourquoi j'ai pas tilté avant !

- Euh … Duo, s'inquiéta Quatre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, Qua-chan. J'aurais du y penser. Le Zone est le lieu le plus important de L2. J'aurais du le savoir !

- Wufei? coupa Heero

- Il n'y a rien chez les Preventers, et pourtant leurs archives se servent de celles d'Oz. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, aucune archive en provenance de L2 n'est répertoriée.

- On part demain pour L2. On va aller voir Bill, conclu Duo

- Je dois y aller.

- Où, Trowa ?

- Au cirque. Représentation dans moins d'une heure.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure. N'oublie pas de prendre des congés.

- … »

Trowa sortit rapidement du salon. Il y revint quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un derrière lui.

« - Duo, du monde pour toi.

- Salut. Alors c'est toi Duo. C'est vrai que tu me ressembles. Li avait raison. Remarque, elle a toujours raison. J'me demande sérieux comment elle fait. Jamais une erreur. D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc pour vous de sa part. Elle m'a dit qu'y fallait vous l'donner. Elle m'a donné ça juste avant d'me mettre dans la navette. La navette, c'était le pied ! J'ai même pas eu peur ! Mais tu dois te demander qui je suis. Je suis bête, j'aurais du t'le dire au début. Bon alors, j'sais pas si t'as vu, mais on se ressemble pas mal. Rassure toi, t'es pas mon père, juste mon frère. »

----------------- fin du chapitre -----------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur. (enfin, j'ai la flemme d'aller regarder dans ma chambre les mangas )

note : Voilà un très long chapitre, mais je pouvais pas le couper. Et ça fera peut être faire pardonner l'absence de MAJ

BONNE LECTURE !

----------------- chapitre 9 :

Trowa venait de se lever. La maison était encore calme, personne n'étant levé. Arrivé dans la cuisine où il comptait préparer le petit déjeuner, il fut surpris de se trouver face à un gosse, la bouche pleine, de la nourriture plein les mains, le regardant avec un air de dire "dis quelque chose si tu l'oses".

Se rappelant que le jeune était arrivé hier, il se promit de demander des explications dès le réveil des autres. En attendant, il prit les victuailles des mains du petit, lui intima le silence d'un regard et emmena le tout sur la table. Manquait plus que ce jeune en mette partout parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour les porter.

Installés, ils mangèrent en silence, les yeux braqués l'un sur l'autre. Heero descendit ensuite, suivit rapidement par Wufei, puis Quatre.

Quatre finit rapidement, et emmena le jeunot trouver quelque chose de potable à mettre.

«- On ira faire les courses tout à l'heure. Il faut te faire une garde-robe. On va attendre que Duo soit levé.

- Comme si tu avais le choix, Winner, répliqua Wufei. En attendant, tu t'occupes du petit, je ne veux pas l'entendre pendant ma méditation.

- Explications, prononça Trowa.

- Ah oui, tu n'étais pas là hier, répondit Quatre. Ce jeune garçon est le frère de Duo. Il n'a pas de nom, mais va en choisir un bientôt. En attendant, tout le monde l'appelle le Mioche. Il va vivre chez nous à partir de maintenant. Il connait Li depuis un moment, il était dans sa bande sur L2. C'est elle qui l'envoie. Il a d'ailleurs une cassette qu'elle lui a donné pour nous.

- Arrêtez d'parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! Toi, le grand à la mèche bizarre, tu montes avec moi ? J'veux voir ta chambre. Celle où Li s'est endormie. C'était trop fort, ce coup-là. Et la salle de musique. L'a dit qu'elle aimait bien c'que tu jouais. Allez, dépêche-toi !»

Cédant aux regards implorants des autres, il soupira, et se leva lentement. Le petit le conduisit d'abord à sa chambre.

«- Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, tous les deux, on va pouvoir causer sérieusement.

- …

- Oui, Li m'a dit que tu devais avoir un problème au niveau des cordes vocales, parce que tu parlais presque pas beaucoup. Mais j'ai un truc pour toi.

- … ? »

Le mioche fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit un pendentif. C'était une simple chaîne en fer, à laquelle était accroché un soleil. L'objet semblait vieux et artisanal. Trowa le prit et le passa à son cou avant de le cacher sous son pull.

«- L'a dit qu'tu comprendrais. Pour moi, c'est juste un machin qu'l'a fabriqué, mais elle avait l'air d'y tenir. Bon ben, j'ai tout donné de c'que j'avais à gicler. Maintenant, on peut visiter.

- … tu oublies la cassette.

- Hein ? Tu parles ? T'es pas muet ? … t'es pas malade, au moins ? Parce que si c'est ça qui te fait parler …

- …

- Ouais, j'me disais aussi. Tu voulais quoi, déjà ?

- ...

- Tu disais ?

- …

- Ouais, bon, ça va, je voulais juste élever ton nombre de mots à l'année. On m'y reprendra, à faire une BA. Tiens, v'là la cassette. Au moins, j'aurais vu ce qu'c'est, d'dormir dans un vrai lit. »

Trowa prit la cassette et redescendit au salon. Il mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope et s'apprêtait à l'enclencher, mais il fut stoppé par Quatre.

«- Attends ! Je pense que Duo serait déçu de ne pas voir la cassette avec nous.

- Je vais le réveiller, annonça Heero. »

Tous sortirent leurs boules quiès en prévision, mais Duo arriva 5 minutes plus tard lavé, habillé et sans un cri.

«- Bon, on se la regarde, cette cassette ? Ben qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rien ! C'est rien ! sourit Quatre.

- Ouais, si tu le dis. »

Ils s'assirent tous, le mioche sur les genoux de Duo.

_**Visionnage de la cassette**_

_Li marche dans une ruelle sombre. Elle a 8 ans. Elle est sale, ses habits sont en lambeaux. La caméra est portée par une autre personne, légèrement en retrait. Soudain, elle s'arrête. Pourtant, pas un bruit ne s'est fait entendre. Li sort un couteau d'une de ses manches, et se dirige vers un coin encore plus sombre. La caméra suit. Dans le coin se trouve une femme, ensanglantée. Elle respire difficilement et bruyamment. Elle porte un paquet dans ses bras. Li la secoue légèrement. Le femme ouvre lentement les yeux. Son regard est voilé. Elle a des longs cheveux châtains et des yeux améthystes. _

_«- Vous avez une dernière volonté ?» _

_Rien ne répond à la demande de Li. La femme la regarde avec surprise._

_«- J'ai vu assez de blessures pour savoir que les vôtres sont mortelles. Elles se sont déjà infectées par endroit, et le reste ne va pas tarder. De plus, même si vous survivez à vos blessures, ça m'étonnerait que vos employeurs vous laissent tranquille, surtout s'ils vous ont déjà mis dans cet état avant que vous vous enfuyiez. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas très prudent d'agir ainsi juste après un accouchement. Je répète : avez-vous une dernière volonté ?_

_- Te … tenez … c'est … mon fils. Prenez-en … soin. Il a … un frère … quelque part … sur la colonie. Je voulais juste … les élever … quand j'aurais retrouvé … mon fils aîné. Je dois vous dire …_

_- N'usez pas votre salive. Je sais. Je lui dirai comment je l'ai trouvé. Je lui dirai pourquoi vous en êtes arrivée là. _

_- Merci. _

_- Et pour le nom ?_

_- Tout sauf … tout sauf Paolo. Il ne doit pas … porter le nom de son père. Il sera … une meilleure … personne que ça. _

_- Et le vôtre ? _

_- Mieux vaut … ne pas qu'ils le sachent. S'il vous plait. Protégez …le. Réunissez … les. »_

_La voix de la femme s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Elle finit par fermer les yeux définitivement. Li resté un moment à contempler le nouveau-né. Celui-ci dort. Finalement, elle se lève et reprend sa marche, non sans avoir pris tous les objets de valeur que la morte portait_

_Les deux enfants reprennent la route. Le compagnon de Li prend la parole. _

_«- As-tu seulement la moindre idée de la vie de cette femme ? Et vas-tu réellement t'occuper de ce bébé ?_

_- Oui. Ca peut paraître bizarre, mais je comprends cette femme. Et je la plains. Obligée de confier son bébé à la première personne venue alors que sa seule ambition était de vivre tranquillement avec ses deux enfants. Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans la rue ?_

_- Trois ans. Enfin, je crois._

_- Et tu t'étonnes toujours de ce genre de scène ? C'est un classique._

_- La mort d'une personne ? Un classique ?_

_- Non, ça c'est une habitude. Je parlais de la déchéance. C'est le schéma classique._

_- Hein ?_

_- Cette femme était une fille de bonne famille. Un jour, elle s'est amourachée d'un type qui avait la classe pour une fillette de dix-huit ans protégée de tout. Bravant sa famille, elle le suit pour se marier avec lui et fonder une famille. Ce qu'elle ne prévoit pas, c'est que le type en question a déjà plusieurs femmes, qu'elle n'est que la preuve du développement de l'industrie de l'homme. Les bourges appellent ça des "marchands de chair humaine". Il passe quelques mois à faire son "éducation", d'où sûrement le premier gosse, qu'elle abandonne, terrifiée par le traitement qu'il pourrait recevoir s'il restait. La vie dans les rues est dure, mais elle est bien meilleure que celle qu'elle vit. Huit ans plus tard, l'homme se reprend d'intérêt pour cette femme, ce qui lui vaut le deuxième mioche. Seulement, elle ne veut plus abandonner son enfant, elle veut le garder et l'élever tranquillement, sans cet homme qu'elle déteste depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Elle accouche. Quelques heures après, elle prend son bébé et s'enfuit. L'homme la rattrape, la bat, la taillade un peu partout, persuadé qu'elle va mourir, et le jeune aussi. Personne ne peut survivre longtemps dans une ruelle sombre, crasseuse, sans nourriture ni boisson, blessé. La femme entend des gens qui passent. Tant pis. Elle sait que c'est sa dernière chance. Elle fait assez de bruit pour attirer ces personnes à elle, et leur confie son bébé. Elle meurt, mais elle a une satisfaction : aucun de ses enfants ne connaîtra leur père et ne lui seront soumis. Classique._

_- Triste. Et son frère ? Et comment tu peux être sûre qu'elle t'a pas raconté des cracks ? _

_- Tu ne remarque jamais rien ? Le bébé a le même visage que sa mère. Comme son frère, d'ailleurs._

_- Hein ? Tu connais le grand ?_

_- … _

_- Li ?_

_- … On s'est déjà croisés. _

_- Et … ?_

_- Mieux vaut que l'on s'oublie. On était jeunes._

_- Et tu comptes lui mettre dans les bras, comme ça, si tu le croises dans la rue ? _

_- Seulement quand il pourra l'assumer. En attendant, je garde le mioche._

_- Tu vas avoir des problèmes. Et pour le nourrir ? On a déjà du mal à trouver de la nourriture pour nous, alors un bébé …_

_- Bill pourra trouver. Il doit savoir où trouver du lait. Mais si le mioche est ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi résistant que le premier, il survivra. Espérons qu'il parlera moins._

_- Je me répète peut-être, mais tu vas avoir des problèmes._

_- T'occupes._

_Une autre scène. Une bande de jeunes est rassemblée autour de Li. Ils ont tous l'air affamés, fatigués, le visage dur et fermé. Un adolescent la fusille du regard._

_«- C'est quoi, ce paquet ? Il a de la valeur, au moins ?_

_- Plus que tout. C'est un bébé._

_- Un … quoi ? tu te fous de moi ?_

_- Non._

_- Et ? Tu l'as kidnappé, c'est ça ?_

_- Non. J'vais l'élever._

_- Et tu comptes l'nourrir comment ? Et ta participation à la survie de la bande, tu t'débrouillera comment ?_

_- C'est mon affaire. _

_- J'l'accepte pas._

_- Alors je pars._

_- t'es folle ! Tu risque ta place pour un gamin ! Donne-le moi immédiatement !_

_- Non. _

_- Tu sais ce qu'y t'reste à faire ?_

_- Ca m'fait pas peur, Joe._

_- Alors bats-toi._

_- Ryann, tiens-moi le mioche. »_

_Li et Joe se mettent en position. Le reste de la bande a formé un cercle autour d'eux. Ils commencent à se battre. Joe a plus de force physique, mais Li est plus souple et plus rapide. Le combat se finit vite : Li a gagné. Elle prend un couteau et le passe légèrement sur la gorge de Joe. _

_«- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Tu as gagné ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_

_- J'veux qu'y voient tous c'que je f'rai à ceux qui s'opposeront désormais à mes décisions. T'es plus rien. Même pas un souvenir. _

_- De la main d'une enfant. C'est à mourir de rire. _

_- J'suis pas une enfant. J'suis l'ange d'ta mort. J'suis Deathangel. »_

_D'un geste assuré, rapide et ferme, elle tranche la gorge de Joe. Le sang trisse. Li s'en prend plein sur le visage. Elle récupère le bébé. _

_«- C'est moi l'chef. Et on s'occupera des bébés qu'on trouvera, au lieu de les abandonner. C'est clair ? _

_- Comme au bon vieux temps, quoi ! lance un jeune._

_- Ouais. Elle parle vraiment comme lui, renchérit un autre._

_- Comme qui ? demande le garçon qui accompagnait Li_

_- Comme Solo, répond le premier à avoir parlé. T'étais pas encore là, et les autres sont trop jeunes. Faut avoir au moins notre âge pour bien s'en souvenir. Tu vois cette fille ?» désigne Li qui s'éloigne. « Elle a bien connu Solo. C'était une des personnes qui lui étaient le plus proches. Un peu comme sa p'tite sœur. Même qu'y serait mort dans ses bras. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit._

_- Et Solo ? _

_- Une vraie légende. C'est lui qui a décrété qu'y fallait s'occuper de tout le monde, même si on avait d'jà du mal avec les autres. C'que Li vient de faire, c'est c'que Solo a fait quand il est devenu chef de sa bande. Exactement pour les même raisons._

_- Et c'est un bon présage ?_

_- Solo était sur le point de rallier tous les clans quand il est mort._

_- Il est mort comment ?_

_- Comme beaucoup de gens à son époque. Maintenant, laisse-nous gamin. On a à faire. »_

_Les deux ados partent. Le bébé se met à hurler. _

_«- Il a faim, constate Li. J'vais voir Bill. Il trouvera quelque chose à lui donner._

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a du lait coincé entre l'alcool et la drogue ? _

_- Ouais, mais y m'fera pas de ristourne. _

_- J'garde le bébé, pendant que t'y va ? Après tout, faut s'habituer, y fait partie d'la bande._

_- Ouais. Garde le mioche.»_

_Le mioche a trois ans. Il court rapidement vers Li, qui est à l'encadrement d'une porte. Elle le prend dans ses bras et s'avance._

_«- Alors Li ?_

_- La maison est pas gardée. Ca s'ra facile d'entrer. On pourra tous en profiter. Les volets sont tirés, les voisins s'rendront compte de rien. On y va c'soir. En attendant, toi le mioche, va falloir que t'arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux. » le petit la regarde en souriant. «J'peux rien faire, hein ?Va dormir._

_- Câlin !_

_- Si t'veux, mais après, à la sieste. »_

_Le mioche la serre longuement, l'enlaçant par son cou. Puis il descend par terre et va se coucher sur quelques couvertures miteuses. Le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait dans l'autre séquence s'approche._

_«- Et toi, ça va ? comment qu'il est, ton foyer ? _

_- J'vais m'barrer plus tôt que ce que je pensais._

_- Comment qu'c'est, là-bas ?_

_- La truie cherche à m'montrer comment m'occuper d'une maison à coups d'raclées, d'fouet et d'bâton. J'sais pas si ça marche, passe que j'y arrive toujours aussi peu. Elle est furax. Paraît qu'y faut qu'je travaille, passe que c'est d'ja bien qu'elle ai voulu m'garder chez elle. J'ai compris le truc : faire vite, après elle me fout la paix et j'peux v'nir et m'occuper d'vous. J'va bientôt partir, c'est le dernier orphelinat que je fais. Quelle connerie de croire qu'ils étaient tous comme celui du père Maxwell … » tout en parlant, Li enroule le mioche dans une couverture et s'installe à côté de lui le temps qu'il s'endorme._

_«- T'étais à l'orphelinat Maxwell ? C'est toi, le survivant ? s'étonne le garçon._

_- Non, Pipo, j'étais d'jà partie à c't'époque. Mais j'étais là quand ça a brûlé. _

_- Comment c'était ? _

_- J'crois pas à l'enfer, mais y f'sait vach'ment chaud, là d'dans. _

_- Et l'survivant ?_

_- J'p'eux t'donner son nom, mais ça t'avancera à rien. _

_- Dis toujours. _

_- Aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwell. Et si t'veux sa description actuelle, t'imagines not' mioche avec queques années en plus. De mon âge, même. _

_- Mais alors … le mioche … son frère … ?_

_- Ouais. _

_- Et tu l'as vu ? Tu l'connais ?_

_- J'l'ai vu. Y s'est enrôlé près du champignon et d'Howard._

_- Ouais. Suicidaire, le mec._

_- Pas capable d'assumer l'éducation du p'tiot. Il l'aura pas._

_- Même sans lui donner, t'aurais pu lui en parler._

_- Il a pas fait ses preuves._

_- Et il les f'ra comment ?_

_- J'sais pas. On verra. »_

_«- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !»_

_Li se retourne. Le mioche court vers elle. Il a à peu près six ans. Li en a quinze._

_«- Ca y est, Popol amène les ozzies par ici !» Li lui envoie une claque._

_«- Abruti ! J't'ai déjà dit d'pas parler quand on fait ça ! Bordel, mais t'as toujours pas capté ça ?_

_- Je … j'voulais juste te prévenir.» Le mioche baisse la tête._

_«- Ben la prochaine fois, viens jusqu'à moi au lieu de hurler et d'prévenir tout l'monde de c'qu'on fait. Ca se voit que t'as jamais eu de blèmes à cause de ça, toi. Maintenant, retourne à la planque. _

_- Li, j'veux rester ! T'as pas l'droit d'me renvoyer ! Toi tu l'faisais déjà quand t'avais mon âge. C'est toi qui dit qu'plus y'a d'ozzies morts, mieux c'est pour nous._

_- T'es pas né pour tuer, c'est c'qui nous différencie. J'le f'sais passe que j'avais pas le choix. Retourne à la planque. C'est un ordre._

_- Ouais, j'y vais. Tabasse-les pour moi !_

_- T'inquiète, j'suis en forme, aujourd'hui.»_

_Le mioche se dirige vers une ruelle. D'une autre ruelle arrivent des ozzies poursuivant un jeune adolescent. Celui-ci les amène plus loin dans la rue, au niveau des autres membres de la bande. _

_Le combat commence entre les deux partis. Un soldat avise le mioche, qui disparaît dans la ruelle. Il fait quelques pas pour le poursuivre, mais tombe nez-à-nez avec Li, qui ne perd pas une seconde pour le mettre à terre. Mais d'autres soldats ont suivis le mouvement, et d'autres encore arrivent en renfort aux soldats déjà là. Li prend la caméra et la met dans les mains du dénommé Pipo avant de lui ménager un couloir pour qu'il parte. _

_Les jeunes de la bande sont rapidement entourés et emmenés par les patrouilles. Pipo, caché non loin de là, les observe, avec la caméra, se faire emmener à leur QG. Li marche la tête haute, sûre d'elle. Les autres sont groupés autours d'elle et ne parlent pas. _

_Toute la bande est rassemblée en cercle. La discussion semble sérieuse._

_«- Li va être emmenée sur la Terre pour être interrogée. Elle a rien dit aux balourds qui l'ont interrogée. Il faut choisir un nouveau chef._

_- Eh ! Vous avez pas l'droit ! Elle est pas morte ! c'est juste qu'elle est pas là ! proteste le mioche. _

_- Elle a été emmenée pour s'faire interroger. Tu sais aussi bien que moi c'que ça veut dire, le Mioche. _

_- C'est pas une raison !_

_- Rappelle-moi c'qui se passe quand ils attrapent quelqu'un des rues ? On doit pas avoir les même renseignements, tous les deux._

_- On sait pas c'qui z'y font, personne n'est r'venu vivant. Mais les morts sont attachés sur un lieu publique, pour la l'çon. Mais justement, on doit attendre qu'Li soit attachée sur la place. Ils s'en privent jamais !_

_- Elle est partie sur Terre. _

_- Alors on dit un intermédiataire ! Pipo pourrait l'faire, il connaît Li d'puis longtemps, et il sait un peu les plans qu'elle avait. _

_- Eh là, j'ai jamais dit que j'voulais être chef, moi !_

_- Moi j'dis qu'c'est bon comme ça. Déclare une fille._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Moi aussi !»_

_C'est finalement toute la bande qui acquiesce._

_«- Pïpo, t'es nommé intermédiataire._

_- C'est intermédiaire. Va falloir qu'on t'apprenne à parler correctement._

_- On s'en fout, c'est l'résultat qui compte !_

_- T'es un optimiste, toi.»_

_Le mioche a neuf ans. Il traîne avec la caméra au spatioport, probablement à la recherche de nourriture. C'est le matin. Un interphone annonce l'arrivée d'une navette en provenance de la Terre. Il va au terminal et repère une silhouette qu'il connaît. Il s'approche. La stupéfaction se lit sur son visage._

_«- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !»_

_Li se retourne. Elle voit le mioche qui arrive vers en courant en faisant de grands gestes désordonnés. Ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_«- J'savais qu't'étais pas morte ! Y voulaient pas m'croire, mais j'le savais ! J'savais qu'tu r'viendrais ! Tu nous a tel'ment manquée ! On est en train d'se faire envahir par tout le monde ! Pipo y peut rien y faire ! En plus, y paraît qu'la guerre s'est arrêtée, et y'a plein d'trucs qu'ont plus d'valeur, alors on crève la dalle. Et Pipo y râle contre un certain Duo Maxwell qu'a fait la guerre mais qu'y a pas d'résultats. Dis, Li, pourquoi tu parles pas ?_

_- …» Li ouvre la bouche et articule des mots, mais aucun son ne sort._

_«- C'est ces enfoirés d'ozzies ? Les salauds ! j'vais les butter ! t'inquiète, Li, j'te vengerai !» _

_Li fait non de la tête. Elle fait ensuite signe de dormir._

_«- Tu veux aller à la planque ? Pas d'blèmes ! J't'y amène. Y vont êt' contents de t'revoir. Surtout Pipo.» _

_Li est assise dans un hangar délabré. A sa droite est assis un garçon de sept ans. En face d'elle est assis le Mioche. Tout autour, des jeunes vont et viennent. Le garçon prend la parole._

_«- J'parle pour Li. Les paroles qu'j'dirai viennent d'ses pensées. T'as un frère en vie quelque part, tu te rappelles ?_

_- Ouais. C'est Li qui m'le dit depuis qu'j'suis p'tit. _

_- J'ai retrouvé ton frère. Maintenant, il est capable de t'assumer, et il serait heureux de savoir qu'il a un petit frère qui compte sur lui. Je voudrais savoir si tu acceptes d'aller le rejoindre et de vivre avec lui. _

_- Li … tu veux plus d'moi ?_

_- C'est pas la question. Je te garderais si je pouvais, mais je sais que ta place est auprès de ton frère. J'aimerais que t'acceptes par toi-même d'y aller. _

_- Mais … si j'y vais … j'vous verrai plus ! Et il est où, d'abord, c'frère ? Et pourquoi il est pas v'nu avant m'chercher ? Et pourquoi il est pas v'nu lui-même ?_

_- Il ne sait pas qu'il a un frère. Il faisait la guerre pour que la Terre et les colonies vivent en paix. Et avant, il s'entraînait. De par sa vie errante, il ne pouvait s'occuper de toi correctement, c'est pour ça que tu es resté jusqu'à maintenant dans la bande. Aujourd'hui, il peut s'occuper de toi._

_- Et y faisait quoi, dans la guerre ? Il était dans quel camp ? Et pourquoi tu m'l'as jamais dit ?_

_- Il pilotait le gundam Deathscythe. Si les ozzies l'avaient su, ils auraient eu un moyen de pression, de chantage pour qu'il arrête de piloter et se rende. _

_- J'croyais qu't'étais pas avec les rebelles ?_

_- J'suis encore moins avec l'Alliance._

_- Et fodrait qu'je parte pour un frère à la manque qu'j'ai jamais vu, qui s'est fait une guerre, et qui m'prendrait dans ses bras comme si on s'était toujours connus ? Non mais t'es d'venue cinglée, Li !_

_- Parle correctement aux anciens, espèce d'avorton ! Je te forcerai pas à accepter, mais je pense sincèrement que ce serait mieux pour toi. Va dormir, maintenant. Prends ton temps pour me répondre.»_

_Le Mioche avance vers Li, qui est occupée avec un bébé. Il semble gêné. _

_«- Li … j'ai décidé … j'lui laisse une chance … mais j'veux qu'tu saches qu'j'y vais surtout passe qu'y'a la mer et qu'j'veux voir tout c'que tu nous a raconté.»_

_Li se contente de sourire. Elle acquiesce, pose le bébé et sort quelque chose de son sac à dos._

_«- Eh ! C'est un billet d'navette pour la Terre ! C'est comme si t'savais qu'j'allais accepter ! Tu m'donneras l'addresse, j'pars bientôt.»_

_Li prend un crayon et un bout de feuille de son sac et marque quelques lignes qu'elle tend au mioche. _

_«- Li … j'veux bien y'aller, mais … seulement … seulement si tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au spatioport.»_

_Le sourire de Li s'agrandit. Elle hoche la tête. _

_**Fin du visionnage**_

Ce fut le mioche qui rompit le silence après cette dernière scène.

«- Woaw, ça fait bizarre de voir sa vie comme ça ! C'est vach'ment chouette, maintenant j'peux l'oublier, j'ai d'quoi m'la rappeler.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette cassette, remarqua Heero.

- Elle voulait que Duo sache ce qui s'était passé dans la vie du Mioche, expliqua Quatre. Et en plus, ça nous permet de la connaître un peu plus. Duo, elle a vu ce qui s'était passé à l'orphelinat Maxwell, tu es sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu ?

- Je suis persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus étrange.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Deux des garçons ont dit qu'elle était très proche de Solo, un leader mort des années auparavant. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Solo était le chef de ma bande et qu'il est mort dans mes bras. J'aurais vu cette fille si elle l'avait connu.

------------------- fin du chapitre -------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur. (enfin, j'ai la flemme d'aller regarder dans ma chambre les mangas )

Un petit chapitre court pour compenser le précédent.

BONNE LECTURE !

----------------- chapitre 9 -----------------

_- Deux des garçons ont dit qu'elle était très proche de Solo, un leader mort des années auparavant. Mais ce n'est pas possible._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que Solo était le chef de ma bande et qu'il est mort dans mes bras. J'aurais vu cette fille si elle l'avait connue._

Il se tut un moment avant de secouer rageusement la tête.

«- Rahh, j'y comprends rien !

- Duo, tu connais tous les endroits où ils étaient, pas vrai ?

- Ben … ouais. J'connais même certains gars.

- Tu pourras nous y amener ?

- Moi j'veux bien, mais j'pense qu'le p'tiot s'ra plus capable qu'moi d'nous amener. Il les a quittés y'a pas longtemps. Fo lui d'mander.

- Evidemment qu'j'suis d'accord ! Mais vous savez, c'est pas la peine d'se faire trop d'soucis pour Li, elle sait s'démerder. D'puis l'temps qu'elle vit à la rue …

- Justement, que sais-tu sur Li ? demande Wufei. Que peux-tu nous dire sur elle ?

- Vous v'lez les racontars ou c'que j'ai vu ? Les deux, ça vaut l'coup, elle fait des trucs qu'vous imaginez même pas !

- Commence par les racontars. Décide Heero.

- Alors … Elle est sensée être une 'tite sœur d'Solo, d'l'avoir vu mourir, mais ça c'est dit dans c'te cassette. On dit qu'l'est indestructible. On peut lui tirer des balles de partout, elle r'vient l'lendemain avec aucune cicatrice. On dit qu'l'a autant d'volonté qu'Solo, et c'est pas une p'tite pointure, mais qu'elle, elle vivra assez pour faire c'qu'elle voudra d'L2. On dit qu'tous les chefs de gangs sont à ses pieds, qu'elle les a tous battus au moins une fois dans leur spécialité. En bref, on pourrait dire qu'c'est elle qu'a l'pouvoir sur L2. Les autorités, elles tremblent d'vant elle. Même les news, là, les … euh … 'tendez, c'est compliqué … Priventerse ? … même ceux-là y ont les g'noux qui cognent quand ils la voient. Mais le mieux chez Li, c'est son surnom et quand elle s'occupe d'nous.

- C'est quoi son surnom ? questionne Duo.

- Quand elle accepte un contrat, elle s'fait appeler DeathAngel. L'Ange d'la Mort.

- Je pensais pas que c'était elle. Et ce que tu as vu d'elle ?

- Elle prend soin d'nous. Elle nous écoute, nous donne de la graille, nous trouve des planques qui craignent pas, y'a toujours d'la gache dans la bande. Ses plans foirent jamais. Ou presque. Elle s'bat comm'une pro, et elle aime bien tout ce qui a des lames. Elle peut êt' rancunière comme d'humeur à pardonner. C'est elle qui nous a montré qu'la vie, c'était pas qu'survivre.

- Et son histoire ? Tu sais d'où elle vient ? Par où elle est passé ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'orphelinat ?

- J'sais pas, j'étais trop p'tit. J'avais trois ans quand elle s'est barrée du dernier orphelinat qu'elle a fait. Mais elle en a bavé. Pas qu'là, d'ailleurs. Toute sa vie, elle s'est battue et s'est pris des coups. Enfin, presque toute sa vie.

- Presque ?

- Des fois, elle est d'bonne humeur, et elle raconte ses souv'nirs. Elle parle de quand elle était dans une maison avec ses parents et son frère. Mais ça a pas duré longtemps. Dites, vous allez faire quoi, maintenant ?

- D'abord te trouver un nom, répond Duo.

- Et après, prendre une navette pour L2, continue Heero. J'ai dit que j'irai la chercher. Toi, le petit, tu iras la prévenir qu'on est là dès notre arrivée. Tu lui diras qu'on veut la voir.

- Seul'ment si vous m'suivez pas.

- On en avait pas l'intention.

- Bon. J'irai. Et mon nom ?

- Ta mère a dit qu'elle aurait pas aimé qu'tu t'appelles Paolo. Mais il y a des tonnes d'aut' noms. Tu préfères un nom américain ? demande Duo.

- C'est ta mère aussi, j'te signale.

- Pas eu l'temps d'digérer ça. Alors, le nom ? Américain ou pas ?

- Ouais ! Y faut pas Bill, Pipo, Ryann, Joe, Max et Will, passe qu'y sont déjà pris.

- On fait une liste de prénom ? Et tu choisis ?

- Ouais. Vous proposez.»

Trente minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient avec une liste de dix noms : Andrew, Steven, Ralph, John, Tom, Bruce, Chris, Mike, Ron et Ed. Après mûre délibérations et effaçage de nom du à leur ringardise ou autre, le Mioche choisit enfin son prénom, et tout le monde fut d'accord avec lui.

«- Bon, ben maintenant, c'est Chris mon nom. Vous v'rendez compte ? J'ai un nom ! C'est Chris, plus le Mioche !

- Bien, sourit Quatre.

- Maintenant, faites vos valises, on part, annonce Heero.

- Attends, on doit attendre le dossier de Li qui arrive aujourd'hui, rappelle Quatre. Il devrait arriver ce matin.

- Faites vos valises. Dès que le dossier arrive, on part.

- Il est têtu, celui-là, soupire Duo. Et il se répète, en plus. Vous y auriez cru, vous, qu'y deviendrait gâteux au point d'se répéter, avec la vieillesse ? Un vrai perroquet, j'vous jure !

- Maxwell, arrête avec les abréviations. Tu es capable de parler correctement.

- Pas d'ma faute, c'est Chris qui m'rappelle ma jeunesse.

- Dépêchez-vous, s'impatiente Heero.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, on arrive, Hee-chan.

Une heure plus tard, la porte était refermée et les G-boys prenaient la direction du spatioport.

----------------- fin du chapitre -----------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Discalimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur. (enfin, j'ai la flemme d'aller regarder dans ma chambre les mangas )

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 1

Heero n'en pouvait plus. Non seulement le Mio … Chris avait été intenable tout le trajet, mais en plus, il ne disait rien qui les aidait dans leurs recherches. Il avait lu et relu le cahier de Li des centaines de fois, examiné à la loupe le dossier des Preventers, rien n'y avait fait. Il n'avait rien vu de plus, que ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Allongé sur son lit, à l'hôtel, il rouvrit une énième fois quelques rapports de ce fichu dossier.

« _Cette jeune fille arrêtée est vraisemblablement chef d'un des gang qui traînent dans les rues, vu l'autorité qu'elle a sur les autres. Dès qu'elle est remise dans sa cellule après un interrogatoire, les autres se regroupent autour d'elle, vérifiant son état, la soignant du mieux qu'ils peuvent. _

_Elle ne dit rien aux interrogatoires, se contentant de regarder les interrogateurs d'un air neutre. Ceux-ci ont essayé la méthode douce et des méthodes plus musclées. Même sous les coups, elle n'a rien, n'a même pas poussé un cri de douleur. Ses détenteurs n'ont pas réussi à obtenir ne serait-ce que son nom. Depuis un mois qu'elle est là, nous n'avons pas entendu le son de sa voix. Sa volonté est inébranlable, et il serait judicieux de penser à un transfert sur Terre, où, remise aux soins des meilleurs éléments d'Oz, dont la colonelle Lady Une (qui a admis son intérêt pour cette captive), elle livrerait sans aucun doute les secrets de la résistance qu'elle garde, tant sur leur stratégie que sur l'emplacement de ceux appelés "Mads". _»

« _La prisonnière a fait évader les autres prisonniers, ceux de son gang. Ayant observé les habitudes de ses gardes, les lieux lors de ses déplacements pour interrogatoires et ayant à ses ordres des jeunes qui obéissent dès qu'un ordre est donné, elle a assommé le garde, sûrement grâce à une ruse, et a conduit les autres à travers le bâtiment. Elle les a arrêté devant un conduit d'aération qu'ils ont tous empruntés. Restait elle et deux enfants. En guise d'avertissement, les gardes ont tiré, les évitant exprès. Les prisonniers refusèrent de se rendre. Les gardes visèrent la jeune fille, mais les enfants s'interposèrent. Deux balles furent tirées, un enfant se sacrifiant pour chaque balle. Elle ne fit pas un geste, n'eut pas l'ombre d'une once de tristesse sur le visage. Son air restait neutre. Seules deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Une larme pour chaque enfant. _

_Toutes les précautions ont été prises pour qu'une telle évasion ne se reproduise pas. Elle est isolée dans un quartier de haute sécurité. Elle ne voit personne en dehors du garde qui lui apporte ses repas, différent à chaque fois. Les interrogatoires continuent._

_Des arrangements ont été pris. Elle sera transférée sur Terre où elle sera interrogée plus efficacement, nous l'espérons. Le guerre continue, et les renseignements que cette fille peut nous apporter peuvent se révéler cruciaux. Bien que loin de toute l'agitation qui règne sur Terre et n'ayant que des moyens limités de venir en aide à notre camp, nous nous efforçons, et nous efforcerons toujours, de l'aider selon notre mieux.» _

« Un romantique, se dit Heero. De tels épanchements n'ont pas leur place dans un rapport, surtout de cette importance.»

Il ouvrit la page du rapport succinct que les Preventers avaient réussis à collecter.

« _Suite à son très probable refus de coopération, tant sur L2 que sur Terre, elle fut enfermée et son régime fut de plus en plus restrictif chaque jour : privation de nourriture, d'eau, de chauffage, de tout confort. Ses cellules étaient de plus en plus petites, devenant sans fenêtres, sans aération. Voyant que ces méthodes n'aboutissaient pas, d'autres suivirent, toujours lus dures. Ainsi apparut la torture. Tous les jours, de nouvelles apparaissaient. Cela passait des électrochocs à l'écartellation, en passant par le fouet, le bâton et les barres en fer chauffées à blanc. Elle subit ces traitements les 5 mois qu'elle resta dans cette base terrienne, au milieu de la Sibérie. Elle n'eut jamais une plainte, pas même un gémissement. _

_Elle fut retrouvée à la fin de la guerre dans la base abandonnée. Elle était en état d'inanition et de déshydratation quasi-totale, de sorte que c'est presque un miracle qu'elle ait survécu._

_Transportée immédiatement à l'hôpital, elle y resta huit mois, les médecins préférant la garder jusqu'à guérison corporelle complète malgré une capacité de guérison qui tient du miracle. Un examen de sa peau a conduit à dire qu'elle n'avait pas plus de dix-sept ans. _

_Elle fut donc placée dans un orphelinat de centre ville, où, l'orphelinat étant surpeuplé, elle se fit oublier. Elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant ce séjour, se tenant constamment à l'écart des autres. Afin de la réintégrer correctement, avec un suivi constant, elle fut transférée à l'orphelinat St Maxence, sous la tutelle de M Duo Maxwell, qui décida de tenter l'expérience de la faire interagir avec d'autres personnes, en l'occurrence ses colocataires.» _

«- Evidemment, se dit Heero, rien d'intéressant. Est-ce donc possible de ne rien savoir à ce point sur quelqu'un ? Les organismes légaux manquent vraiment d'informations.»

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait appris. Si Li était vraiment DeathAngel, ils auraient du mal à la ramener. Et puis, c'était une pointure. Il n'avait jamais travaillé avec elle, mais il connaissait les tueurs à gages en service, sur colonie ou sur Terre, et il l'avait déjà contacté pour une mission sur L2, à laquelle DeathAngel avait répondu. Elle avait parfaitement exécuté la mission, d'ailleurs.

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'est qu'elle disait connaître Duo, mais pas lui. Duo ne souffrait pas d'amnésie, enfin, il n'en avait pas parlé. Et le Mio … Chris n'avait pas pu expliquer plus clairement la cassette.

A bout de patience, Heero se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, tout en réfléchissant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Disclaimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur. (enfin, j'ai la flemme d'aller regarder dans ma chambre les mangas )

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 11

POV Quatre

Alors voilà le Zone. Un bâtiment aussi miséreux que les autres, à peine différentiable par un néon qui clignote, menaçant chaque seconde de s'éteindre. Cette colonie me laisse un arrière-goût amer, amplifié par les émotions diffuses que je ressens. Duo passe la porte, en habitué. Au moment où nous nous apprêtons à passer à notre tour, un jeune adolescent nous barre le chemin. Duo l'écarte en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille et en lui glissant discrètement un billet dans la main. L'adolescent hoche la tête et nous regarde passer d'un air étonné.

« On est trop propres pour venir ici, dit Duo en nous précédant dans un couloir décrépi. Y'a pas beaucoup de bourges qui s'en viennent dans le coin. »

L'intérieur n'est guère plus reluisant que l'extérieur. Une atmosphère lourde, enfumée, dangereuse. Le mobilier doit dater de la construction de la colonie, et c'est à peine exagéré. Au milieu de la pièce, un bar circulaire se dresse. Des gens vont et viennent, passant d'une table à l'autre, allant chercher des boissons au bar. La piste de danse est presque déserte à cette heure. Duo nous avait prévenu : l'endroit ne serait vraiment peuplé que quand la nuit serait en son milieu.

Chris nous mène vers une table presque entièrement dissimulée dans la pénombre. Il nous fait asseoir avant de demander :

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Tu es sûr que le barman va te servir sans poser de questions ?

- Bah évidemment ! 'Fin, si vous m'donner l'flouze pour payer … »

Heero sort un billet en demandant cinq bières et un jus d'orange pour le jeune. Chris parait offensé.

« Même pas une bière pour moi ? T'es radin !

- Pas d'alcool à ton âge. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Et je te surveille. »

Chris part en rânant.

« Alors ? demande Duo. Vous en pensez quoi ? Le Zone est classe, non ?

- Classe ? renifle Wufei. C'est sale et mal famé. Vous savez à quelle heure vient Li ?

- Ah non, ça elle a pas dit. Ce soir au Zone. C'était son mot. C'est peut être mal famé, Wuwu, mais c'est là que se décide l'avenir de la colonie. Le gouvernement a beau dire que le gouvernement de L2 maîtrise la situation, ils ont une peur panique de ce bar, car ils savent que si un jour les chefs de gang se rassemblaient, tout se lierait ici.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, Duo.» fais-je remarquer.

C'est vrai. Il a un accent passionné dans la voix. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est bien sûr triste de voir sa colonie natale dans cet état –il m'a avoué sur le chemin qu'elle s'est encore dégradée-, nostalgique quand il passe près d'endroits qui n'avaient de valeur que pour lui. Mais il semble exalté. Fier de cette colonie.

« J'ai été élevé ici. A l'époque de Solo, j'étais trop jeune, j'avais pas le droit de venir ici. Et le père Maxwell aurait eu une attaque si j'étais venu dans le coin. Il avait en horreur tout ce qui se rapportait à la guerre. Mais avant de partir pour l'opération Météores, je venais ici pour rencontrer les chefs de gang et négocier leur aide dans nos actions contre l'Alliance. Leurs diversions m'ont permis de faire beaucoup. Ici, je suis Shinigami et tous me connaissent. C'est pour ça que le jeune à l'entrée vous a laissé entrer. Il vous aurait sûrement attaqué, sinon. A la limite Heero et Trowa auraient pu faire illusion, mais Quatre et Wufei ont trop l'air bourge et dégoûté par ce qu'ils voient. »

Il est coupé par Chris qui revient. Il pose les boissons sur la table et s'assoit. Heero le regarde un moment avant de lui donner une claque sur la tête.

« HEY ! proteste le jeune.

- Fallait pas boire d'alcool. »

Cinq regards sont à présent rivés sur Chris.

- J'ai pas bu !

- Regard voilé, allure vacillante, lenteur de réaction. Tu as mis trop de temps pour aller chercher cinq bières. Et la monnaie ne correspond pas. Ne mens plus jamais.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Li est là ?

- Non, on ne sait pas quand elle arrive. C'est toi qui lui a parlé, tu devrais le savoir, répond Wufei.

- Ouais, ben si elle a eu un imprévu, on va l'attendre toute la soirée. Elle devrait bientôt venir. »

L'attente commence. Je passe le temps en observant les gens qui sont là. Ils ne sortent pas des quartiers aisés, ça se voit tout de suite. Leur attitude, leur vocabulaire. Un afflux rempli le bar. Des danseurs envahissent la piste de danse. Leurs mouvements … le film dirty dancing, que ma sœur me forçait à regarder avec elle quand j'étais petit, n'est rien en comparaison.

« Là » souffle Heero.

Au milieu de la piste, Li danse. Son partenaire, je le reconnais vaguement comme le garçon qui a été désigné pour la remplacer dans la cassette. Pipo, il me semble. Leur danse est la plus osée de toutes. Des lianes. Voilà l'image qui s'impose à moi. Des lianes qui se nouent et se dénouent. Elle ne regarde pas vers nous. Comme si elle ne nous avait pas vu. Mais je sens que c'est faux.

Trowa se lève soudain. Il se dirige vers la plate-forme sous nos yeux étonnés. Il tapote l'épaule de Pipo qui le regarde un instant avant d'acquiescer et de lui laisser la place pour trouver une autre partenaire. Trowa se met à suivre le rythme de la musique, à suivre Li dans ses figures. Si la précédente danse était osée, celle-là devient torride. C'est un jeu de domination. Celui qui baisse les yeux ou se dégonfle le premier a perdu.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Wufei sortir un mouchoir. Il ne doit pas être habitué. Duo se lève en souriant.

« Il a raison, vous savez. C'est pas en restant planté là qu'on profitera de l'atmosphère. Moi j'y vais. »

Il rejoint la bordure de la piste et se met à danser avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. La musique dure encore cinq minutes avant de changer. Li se détourne en même temps que Trowa et va s'asseoir à une table isolée, et mal éclairée. Duo nous fait un signe et nous nous levons pour la rejoindre.

Un adolescent nous barre l'accès à la table, mais un ordre du garçon de Pipo l'arrête. Nous nous asseyons tous les cinq en face d'elle. Son regard semble accusateur. Il nous reproche d'être là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« Je parle pour Li. Que faites-vous là ? » la voix de Pipo est froide, inquisitrice. Les explications commencent.

fin POV Quatre


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Aele

**Base** : Gundam wing

**Disclaimer** : comme à tous les fanfiqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur. (enfin, j'ai la flemme d'aller regarder dans ma chambre les mangas )

BONNE LECTURE !

_« Je parle pour Li. Que faites-vous là ? » la voix de Pipo est froide, inquisitrice. Les explications commencent._

Chapitre 12

« Je suis venu chercher Li, déclare sans détour Heero. »

Les yeux des enfants de la rue se plissent dangereusement. Li le regarde avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« Et si elle ne veut pas venir ?

- Je l'emmènerai de force. »

Pipo fait craquer ses doigts.

« Il faudra nous passer sur le corps.

- Il en faut plus pour m'effrayer.

- Qui es-tu pour parler comme ça ? »

Duo pose une main sur l'épaule de Heero, lui faisant comprendre d'aller doucement.

« Je suis Shinigami. Voici Heero Odin Lowe-Yui, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabberba Winner et Wufei Chang. Et Chris Maxwell.

- Le Mioche, tu auras des ennuis à nous les avoir ramenés ici.

- Il s'appelle Chris et il n'a pas eu le choix.

- Le Mioche. Et s'il n'avait pas voulu le faire, il aurait trouvé un moyen. »

L'atmosphère s'est tendue. Des couteaux sont sortis d'on ne sait où. Li lève une main et les garçons de sa bande les rangent. Elle se lève, comme désintéressée de la question, et se dirige vers la piste de danse, où un autre morceau vient de commencer.

« Elle ne veut pas, dit Pipo. Et elle a plusieurs raisons pour ça. Déjà, elle ne veut pas quitter sa bande. Et en plus, vous êtes trop proches de lui.

- Qui, lui ?

- Un homme qui n'en est pas un. Un homme néfaste. Vous n'en saurez pas plus.

- Elle est partie après avoir vu le vieux schnoque. Vous croyez que c'est lié ? »

Duo s'est tourné vers les autres. Heero se prend la tête dans les mains avant de se lever. Les G-Boys s'écartent, reconnaissant cette lueur dans ses yeux. Heero approche de Pipo rapidement et lui tord le bras dans le dos avant que le jeune ait pu faire un mouvement. Pipo retient une grimace et ne dit rien.

« Ecoute-moi, menace Heero d'une voix basse et sifflante. Quand on te pose des questions gentiment, tu réponds gentiment. Et dis à Li de revenir tout de suite, ou je fais un malheur. En attendant, tu ne bougeras pas. »

Cinq minutes après, Li revient comme si la vision qui s'offre à elle -Heero qui menace quelqu'un de sa bande- est sans importance. Elle se contente de poser une mains sur l'ex-pilote du Wing, qui se rassoit lentement, des menaces pleins les yeux.

« Un jour, reprend Pipo, un enfant perdit sa famille. Il fut recueilli par des enfants de la rue, des vagabonds, qui volaient pour manger et squattaient des hangars pour dormir. Il ne mangeait pas tous les jours à sa faim, mais il aimait bien sa vie. Quand il fut plus grand, on lui trouva une famille encore vivante. Le chef de sa bande l'envoya immédiatement vers cette personne. Il n'était pas forcément heureux, ceux qu'il avait connus lui manquaient, mais il mangeait tous les jours à sa faim, il avait chaud, il avait des vêtements propres et surtout, il avait un nom. Aussi, le chef de la bande fut surpris lorsqu'il vit arriver ce mioche qu'il avait élevé. Ce mioche lui dit que la famille qu'il avait intégré voulait le rencontrer pour le faire venir habiter avec eux … »

Le silence revient. Les pilotes connaissent cette histoire. Elle n'est pas vraiment entière, mais ils la connaissent.

« Ca n'explique pas le refus de Li, s'entête Heero.

- Ce n'était pas le but.

- Alors qu'elle s'explique clairement.

- Mais pour vous vous prenez ? hurle Pipo. Vous nous connaissez pas, savez rien de L2, et venez la bouche en cœur réclamer Li ! Mais d'quel droit vous faites ça ? Vous v'lez la faire barrer de la rue ? Pourquoi elle et pas des autres, plus petits, plus fragiles ? Li a eu l'temps d's'endurcir, elle risque plus rien ! Si vous voulez vraiment nous aider, emmenez quelques petits et faites les vivre dans votre si grande maison ! Vousêtes que des égoïstes ! Et … »

Li se lève et regarde son bras droit. Il hoche la tête et se rassoit. Li sort du bar, suivit des yeux par les clients qui se sont tus à l'éclat de voix.

« Elle veut plus voir personne pour le moment, annonce Chris. Faudra revenir un autre jour.

- Toi, tu pars pas d'ici, le menace Pipo. T'nous dois des explications. Pourquoi t'les as amenés ici ?

- Mais … ils voulaient voir Li ! Et c'est elle qui a accepté !

- C'est pas une raison !

- Tu nous en veux parce qu'on veut arracher Li à la rue ? questionne Quatre.

- J'vous en veux parce que vous voulez pas comprendre qu'il faut l'oublier.

- Hors de question ! Je me battrai s'il le faut, mais elle reviendra avec nous ! défie Heero.

- Te battre ? Me fais pas rire.

- Ne sous-estime pas un adversaire, surtout entraîné par le professeur J.

- J ? Le foldingo J ? A moitié machine ? Il t'a entraîné ? Tu les accumules, les désavantages.

- En quoi le fait que J m'ai entraîné a à voir avec Li ?

- T'es fort, pas vrai ? Connaissant le vioque comme nous on le connaît, il a du te triffouiller. Nanytes, produits chimiques et j'en passe.

- Et alors ?

- Tu t'es jamais dis q'pour avoir un résultat réussi, il fallait des cobayes ?

- Mais encore ?

- A ton avis, il est allé les chercher où, ses cobayes ? »

Les conversations n'avaient pas repris dans le bar, et les G-Boys se rendent compte que tous les observent. Les regards sont accusateurs, méprisants. Heero se détourne de Pipo et gagne la sortie. Il se retourne une dernière fois vers l'adolescent.

« Je reviendrai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. En attendant, je vais faire venir J pour des explications. »

Il se détourne. Pipo l'interpelle. Le pilot s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas.

« T'es p't'êt' pas au courant, mais le vieux met un pied sur cette colonie, on l'abat à vue. »


End file.
